


惑神

by AliasIuris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 在现任格林家主前去拜见现任教皇——沃姆时，在他所管辖的教堂的祷告室里，遇到了他心仪的猎物，他诱惑了他并向他乞求一个子嗣，然而这一切都发生的太过突然，年轻的神父并没有意识到他已经坠入异教徒格林的陷阱，接下来会发生怎样的故事





	惑神

**Author's Note:**

> 我想写肉
> 
> 没了。

神父在做一个梦。

一个噩梦，梦里有着侍奉异神的格林家族，就一旦牵扯到任何关于格林家族，就连那绮丽的美梦也变成了难以言喻的噩梦。

祷词愈发虔诚，就愈发表明信徒的信仰，那些祷词融入骨血，成为家族的誓言，几乎所有的信徒都在大声礼赞他们的神，所有圣巢的居民都在对它们的神满怀敬意，白色的玫瑰盛开在神父的手中，翻开的骨节犹如大片的白百合，无人在意那黑暗中闪烁的红色光辉，那些红色的火焰在黑暗中舞动，神父拂过那些异样灿烂的红色玫瑰，不发一语。身着繁复花纹的现任格林家主，觐见教皇的日子就在今日。

引荐的随从提着莹虫充填的灯笼，寂静的白色宫殿里回荡着脚步声，布料摩擦的声音轻微的滴落在台阶上，那盲眼的仆从转身才发现他引行的客人已然消失，留下的只有不知名的硝石味。

祷告室早已变成了渎神的场所，格林家的现任家主正在脱下神父的长袍，亲吻对方大腿内侧的缝隙，神父握着玫瑰念珠的手颤抖，他不知如何回应，还是这一切仅仅是他的教皇施与他的试炼，那红色的恶魔吻下神父的软腹，舔舐由外骨骼构成的软膜，他要将神父的内里彻底撕碎，留下的仅仅是那破碎的意识，以及无处安放的最后信念，格林挑开因为瑟缩而翻折的袍子，之前隔着衣服的挑弄早已将水渍殷散，格林的火焰在黑暗中闪烁，这是神父第一次开始害怕祷告室内的寂静，他面前的男人犹如幻影易碎，又如梦魇般挥之不去，他从不是什么沉湎于美梦的信徒，从被教皇抚养的那一刻起他的全部都已交付给崇高的神——

 

可笑的神明禁锢住清醒的理智，将那无可遁形的欲望锁在漆黑的黑色圣袍下，格林满意于自己的好眼光，他从未意识到自己要打开的是怎样的禁忌，如同被称为人类一切恶的开端的潘多拉之盒显现出它的本质，白色的体液被全数纳入口中，格林依旧不知饕足，他起身吻向神父的脖颈，感受里面充满生命力的奇异脉动。

扯破的衣衫如玫瑰般散开，在那玫瑰花心的中央，赤身的恶魔诱惑着迷途的羔羊，尖利牙齿后的软肉涂满了蜜糖，他们如同情人一般耳鬓厮磨，即使神父的手还在紧握白色瓷质的十字架，可这些可爱的小玩意儿并没有什么作用，恶魔的舌头缠绕住冰冷的瓷质，任凭神父无用的挣扎颤抖着放下十字架，回吻漫长，神父的肉柱再次颤巍巍的颤栗起来，在空气中吐露浊液，那不过是肉欲的苦刑，而非神明的试炼。

神父低声祷告，任凭红色的艳丽衣袍铺洒在洁白的圣坛上，那些玫瑰盛开在白色陶瓷的面具上，糜烂甜美的瞬间错觉，将神父彻底吞噬，露出的柔软内里吞吐着神父的肉柱，下身交合而泛出的汁水沾湿了圣坛，神父将那渎神的信徒摁入怀中，红色的舌尖在神父的意识旁窃窃私语，那条引诱夏娃的蛇发话了——柔韧的软肉填满了神父的口腔，将那最后的理智吞入腹中，留下灼热的余烬。神父意识到自己已经完蛋了，他的信仰被异教的教徒燃烧殆尽。，

那条蛇仍在默默私语，伸展的躯体呈现出令神都赞叹不已的奇迹，神父却只觉得热，胀痛的触感从下身传来，格林的手抱紧神父，胸腔里的苦痛再次无可遁形，那炙热而放荡的真实让神父顿觉羞愧，狭小室内蒸腾出的热气凝结出大片大片的雾气，凝结在斑斓的彩绘玻璃上，那流泪的圣母低下的头颅与圣坛上的梦魇重合，神父呐呐自语，似要坠入这可笑的迷梦中。

神父的手握紧圣坛上翻转的脖颈，那是他的罪与孽，是他最淫靡的梦境，也是他最不可见的欲，画有红色花纹的白色面具在黑暗中嗤笑，神父就这样射进了隐秘的圣杯里，因情欲而隆起的腺体膨大挤压，瞬间将神父拉入不可见的火焰中，炙热的交感细数着神父的欲孽，那情欲褪下后的温存让神父轻握住格林的手，喃喃低语尽数自己的罪。

回去的路上现任格林家主爱抚自己的腹部，那里有着虚空神的信徒的种子，最好的种子提供者，虽然技术欠佳，但偶尔丧失理智的狂热也不失为一种情趣，格林轻笑，窗外的布鲁姆听到了，他们将会拥有一个新的家主，圣灵感孕——这是外人或者最诚实的信徒才会相信的东西。

种子已经埋下，新的生命将会降生，他将继承格林的名字，将火焰散播到更多的地方，传播他们的神。


End file.
